Heureux evenements
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Suite de Thouéris...


**Statué :** Suite de mon fanfiction d'avant Thouéris, mais il y aura encore une suite.

* * *

**HEUREUX EVENEMENT**

* * *

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent :_

_Lieutenant :__ Ouverture de la porte des étoiles non autorisées, je répète, ouverture de la porte des étoiles non autorise._

_Un goaoul'd traverse la porte._

_Goaoul'd :__ Je me nomme Thouéris, je suis une goaoul'd._

**_-----_**

_Daniel :__ Thouéris est le nom d'une déesse Egyptienne. C'est la déesse de la fécondité et de la maternité._

_Teal'c :__ Dans le monde goaoul'd, Thouéris est, comme l'a dit le docteur Jackson, la déesse de la fécondité. Elle trouve des... âmes sœurs... pour faire des enfants, et a leur naissance elle le protège pour pas qu'il n'attrape de maladie et a son 5ème anniversaire elle l'emmène afin d'en faire un nouvel hôte. _

_-----_

_Jack et Sam étaient allongés dans le labo. Il dormait._

_Jack :__ Vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est ce que je fais-la ? _

_-----_

_Thouéris :__ Maintenant que mon œuvre est achevé, je m'en vais Tauri.Je reviendrai quand le moment sera venu. _

_-----_

_Infirmerie_

_Sam :__ Alors ?_

_Janet :__ Venez dans mon bureau._

_Jack :__ Alors ? Vous voulez nous faire mourir ou quoi ?_

_Janet :__ Hé bien, vous aviez raison tous les deux en ce qui concernait le but de Thouéris. Vous attendez bien un enfant Sam..._

-----

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …GENERIQUE**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …La suite se situe 8 mois 1/2 plus tard.

Tout le monde étaient au courant en ce qui concerne l'enfant de Jack et Sam. Le général Hammond, à cette nouvelle avait été pendant un moment furieux de savoir ce qui c'était passé entre ces deux soldats mais après mûre réflexion il était le plus heureux des généraux. Les autres étaient ravis mais tellement étonné, ils se disaient au fond d'eux qu'un jour ceci arriveraient bien. Au cours du moi d'avril ils avaient appris que Sam attendait des triplés. Jack était très fier de cela, il c'était même dit : " Je tient la route ! Je suis pas si vieux que ca ! ". Jack et Sam avait décidé de continuer à entretenir une relation mais personne n'était eu courant de cela, même pas le général Hammond. Pendant qu'elle était enceinte, ils continuaient à ce voir beaucoup mais tout le monde se disait que c'était à cause du bébé et nos deux tourtereaux l'avait bien compris, ils avaient seulement décider de voir ce qu'il ferait plus tard, une fois que le, ou plutôt les bébés seraient-la.Septembre 2003

Jack était dans les couloirs, ils erraient comment à son habitude. Comme quoi les habitudes ne changent jamais ! Il était dans le couloir qui menaient au labo de Sam qui, malgré sa grossesse continuait toujours à travaillé au tant.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sam : Entrez !

Jack : Salut !

Sam : A, c'est toi, salut !

Jack : Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Sam : Bien sûr que si... 

Il n'u pas le temps de répondre que Sam c'était déjà levé pour l'embrasser.

Jack : J'ai bien fait de passer moi. 

Sam fit son petit sourire habituel à cette remarque.

Jack : Tu viens ?

Sam : Ou ca ?

Jack : Comment ca ! Le major Samantha Carter qui ne se souvient plus qu'il y a un briefing qui doit commencé dans_, il regarde sa montre,_ heu... dans moins 10 minutes.

Sam : J'avais complètement oublier...

Jack : Tu devrais moins travaillé...

Sam : Je sais mais on a déjà parler de cela et tu sais ou on en est arrivé, n'est ce pas ?

Jack : Oui, je sais. Bon, on y va ?

Sam : Je prends mes dossiers et je te suis.

Jack : Non, non, non. C'est moi qui prends les dossiers et c'est MOI qui te suis.

Sam : O.K. 

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle de briefing, ils attendaient l'arrivé de Sam et Jack. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient.

Jack : Désolé mon général.

Hammond : Ce n'est pas grave Jack. Asseyez-vous ! 

Jack et Sam allèrent s'asseoir.

Hammond : Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la planète que vous irez prochainement SG-1, c'est P6C279. Major, je vous laisse la parole.

Sam : Merci, mon général. D'après les relevés de la sonde, la planète est vivable pour les humains. L'air est constitué essentiellement d'oxygène et de dioxyde de carbone. La température est constante en une journée elle à varié de 12°C à 16°C.

Hammond : A t'ont détecté de quelconque habitation.

Sam : Non, mon général, mes appareils ne détecte aucune vie à plus de 50 kilomètres.

Hammond : Merci major. A vous docteur Jackson, on m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé des monuments ?

Daniel : Oui général, d'après les photos de la sonde j'ai pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un temple Egyptiens...

Jack : Des goaoul'd ?

Daniel : Peut-être ? On ne peut pas enlever cette hypothèse, en effet Jack. 

Pendant ce temps Sam était dans ces pensés, elle n'écoutait même pas ce qui disait Daniel. Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle attendait un enfant ou plutôt des enfants, ils étaient les seuls ( avec Jack, bien sur ) à occupé son esprit continuellement. Bien qu'aujourd'hui un affreux mal de ventre c'était réveillé.

Daniel : On peut voir sur les photos de ce temple, la représentation de Hathor, Seth...

Jack : Mais ils peuvent les enlever maintenant... Ils sont morts...

Daniel : Sokar, mais aussi plein d'autres. Ont y voit en particulier des scènes de combats...

Sam : Désolé de vous coupé Daniel, mais j'aimerais quitté le briefing mon général !

Hammond : Puis-je connaître vos raisons, major ?

Sam : Et bien, je crois que les trois bébés que j'ai dans le ventre ont envie de sortir.

Hammond : Heu... Evidement, allez-y... 

Sam courut vers l'infirmerie, Jack qui était soudain pris d'une joie extrême, la suivit de près.

Hammond, Daniel et Teal'c était resté dans la salle de briefing, ils étaient encore sous le coup de ce que venait de dire Sam, a vraie dire, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Hammond : Dites-moi, je ne rêve pas elle vient bien de dire qu'elle allait accouché ?

Teal'c : Affirmatif général Hammond.

Daniel : Ho mon Dieu !

Hammond : Heu...Daniel et Teal'c vous n'avez qu'a allé à l'infirmerie moi je préviens les Tok'ra pour que Jacob viennent. 

Hammond parti dans son bureau afin d'appeler le sergent Davis pour qu'il envoie un message au Tok'ra pour que Jacob viennent vois ces prochains futurs petites enfants.

Pendant ce temps Daniel et Teal'c étaient sur le point d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, ils avaient vu par la fenêtre que pour l'instant rien avait commencé, il y avait juste Sam qui était allongé et Jack qui était assis à ces côtés.

Daniel et Teal'c entrent dans l'infirmerie.

Daniel : Alors, ou es est ont ?

Jack : Et bien il faut attendre ! 

Tout à coup Sam eu une contraction, Jack se leva afin d'aider sa compagne dans cette épreuve.

Janet arriva à ce moment la.

Janet : Ca recommence ?

Sam : Vous croyez ?

Daniel : Vous ne devriez pas passez au tant de temps avec Jack, Sam ! Son humour est entrain de déteindre sur vous, j'ai l'impression. 

Sam hurla de mal mais en fait elle ne criait pas de mal, elle voulait seulement un prétexte pour qua Daniel se taise.

Daniel : Non, mais je rigole pas ! Déjà tout à l'heure le coup " Je suis désolé général mais je crois que des bébés qui sont dans mon ventre on envie de sortir ! ".

Jack : Daniel ! Taisez-vous !

Daniel : O.K., O.K. ! Du calme.

Janet : Je crois que vous aller devoir sortir messieurs ! Les bébés vont bientôt arriver !

Teal'c : Nous sortons docteur Frasier.

Daniel : D'accord, on sort ! Bonne chance Sam ! 

Mais Sam n'u pas le temps de répondre d'un simple merci, elle criait de nouveau, mais cette fois de douleur car les contractions recommençaient.

Au moment où Daniel et Teal'c sortirent on a put entendre l'alarme qui annonçaient que la porte des étoiles avait été activée, ce qui se confirma quand le général Hammond accompagné de Jacob Carter arriva à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard.

Daniel et Teal'c patientaient toujours devant l'infirmerie.

Jacob : Bonjour Daniel, bonjour Teal'c.

Daniel : Bonjour général Carter.

Teal'c : Bonjour Selmac.

Jacob : Ou en sont nos deux amoureux ?

Daniel : Et bien Janet vient de nous faire sortir parce qu'il parait qu'il vont bientôt arriver !

Jacob : J'ai hâte de les voir. 

Pendant ce temps Sam était déjà en plein travaille. Le premier bébé était en train de sortir. De la ou était Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond et Jacob, on pouvait entendre Jack et Janet qui criaient : " Poussez ! Poussez ! ". Puis soudain on put entendre les pleures d'un des bébés ! Sam était en train de se reposer pour les deux prochains et Jack c'était rassis.

Tout à coup, Janet sorti pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute l'équipe.

Janet : C'est un garçon ! C'est un garçon !

Daniel : Wow !!!

Jacob : Je n'y crois pas !!! J'ai un petit-fils !!! J'ai un petit-fils !!!

Janet : Ce n'est pas encore fini général Carter ! 

A ce moment la Janet reparti dans la salle d'accouchement.

Elle examina Sam est s'aperçut que le deuxième bébé n'allait pas être long à sortir. Ce qui se prouva quelques instant plus tard quand les cris interminables de " Poussez ! Poussez " de Jack et Janet se firent réentendre.

Jacob était tout content ! C'est un des rêves les plus cher d'avoir des petits-enfants, bien sûr il en avait du côté de son fils, mais il en voulait aussi de sa fille. Tout ce petit monde commençaient à s'impatienter. Ca faisaient un moment qu'il n'avaient plus rien entendu. Janet et Jack avaient arrêter de crier et les seules paroles qui étaient prononcer de l'autre coté de la vitre était seulement audible des personnes qui était dans cette pièce.

Janet : Arrêter de poussez Sam, on a problème !

Jack : Que se passe-t-il doc. ?

Janet : Le bébé c'est retourné et s'il reste comme ca il va empêcher l'autre de respirer et il va mourir.

Sam : Je peux faire quoi ?

Janet : Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur ! Laissez moi faire ! 

Sam et Jack étaient inquiet de ces dernières paroles ! "Mais que se passe-t-il ?" Ce demandait Jack ! Il ne voulait pas encore perdre un enfant ! " Non, pas encore un " ce disait-il !

Heureusement que les autres qui attendaient n'avaient pas entendu cette conversation, ils auraient été très embarrassés de cette nouvelle.

Tout à coup d'autres cris se firent entendre, c'était le deuxième bébé. Mais Janet ne vînt pas voir Jacob et les autres car elle se préoccupait pour l'instant du troisième bébé, il n'avait pas eu d'oxygène pendant un bout de temps et elle ne savait pas s'il allait résister à cette coupure d'air.

Les cris de Janet se refirent entendre mais une fois le bébé arrivé parmi le monde humain, elle le prit et s'en alla aussitôt avec lui dans une pièce voisine.

Jack : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Sam : Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller. 

De l'autre côté Jacob commençait à être soucieux, il se demandait pourquoi personne n'était venu lui annoncer la venu d'un autre petit-fils !

Jacob : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Hammond : Ne te fait pas de soucis, tout va bien ce passer.

Jacob : Je vais voir ce qui ce passe.

Hammond : Jacob... 

Jacob entra dans la salle ou était Jack et Sam. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et tous les deux étaient au bord des larmes.

Jacob : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Notre bébé... Il leva la main en direction de l'autre salle ou était Janet et les autres infirmiers.

Jacob : Quoi ?

Sam : il y a eu un problème, il ne repairait plus quand il est né. 

Jacob vînt se mettre à côté de Sam, il l'a prit dans ces bras car celle-ci pleurait de toutes ces larmes. Le colonel O'neill avait la tête entre les mains, lui aussi pleurait.

Puis Janet sorti de la salle afin de venir annoncer la nouvelle à Sam et Jack. Mais voyant la tête que faisait celle-ci, Sam se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

Sam : Non !!! NON !!!

Janet : Je suis désolé Sam, j'ai fait tous ce que j'ai pu.

Jacob : Que c'est-il passé ?

Janet : Le deuxième bébé à supprimé l'arrivé d'air du troisième et il n'a pas pus respirer pendant un trop grand laps de temps. 

A ce moment la, un infirmier arriva avec les deux autres bébés.

Infirmier : Tenez docteur.

Janet : Regarder Sam comme ils sont jolis !

Sam : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. 

Janet donna l'un des deux bébés à Sam et l'autre a Jack.

Jack : Regarde Sam, celui la, te ressemble. 

Sam fit son petit sourire habituel à cette remarque.

Jacob observait bien c'est petit enfant, il était fier d'avoir ( enfin ) des petits-fils. Pendant ce temps Janet sorti de l'infirmerie pour aller prévenir les autres qui attendaient.

Daniel : Que c'est-il passé, Janet ?

Janet : Il y a eu un problème. Le troisième bébé est décédé.

Hammond : Ho mon Dieu !

Daniel : On peut aller les voir ?

Janet : Oui, bien sûr ! 

Tout ce petit monde entra dans l'infirmerie.

Sam et Jack étaient en train de pleurer, de joie et de tristesse pour le bébé qui été mort.

Daniel : Regarder qu'ils sont beaux.

Jack : Merci Daniel.

Teal'c : mes félicitations major carter.

Sam : Merci.

Teal'c : Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à votre troisième enfant.

Jack : Merci Teal'c. 

Plus personne de dit rien. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire, ils avaient tous peur de leur faire mal avec cette histoire de troisième bébés. Malgré cela, Daniel décida d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère très lourde qui pesait dans cette salle.

Daniel : Alors ! Comment ils s'appellent ?

Sam : A vrai dire Daniel, nous ne savons pas encore.

Daniel : Comment ca ?

Jack : Ben, on sait pas trop, c'est tout... 

Jack regarda ces deux enfants.

Jack,_ a Sam :_ Que dirais-tu de David ? David, Daniel, ca se ressemble non ?

Sam : Pourquoi pas.

Jack : Et... 

Jack cherchait ce qui pouvait ressembler à Teal'c.

Jack : T... t... Pourquoi vous vous appelez pas autrement Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Je suis désolé de me nommer ainsi colonel, ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi mon prénom.

Jack : Je disais ca pour rire Teal'c.

Teal'c : Je sais.

Sam : Que dirais-tu de Théo ?

Jack : Théo ! Pourquoi pas !

Sam : Et Jeanne.

Jack : C'est parfait.

Sam : David, Théo et Jeanne O'neill.

Jack : Sa sonne plutôt bien.

Sam : Je trouve aussi.

Janet : Je crois que Théo et David vont aller se reposer. Il ne faut pas les embêter, ca ne fait que quelques minutes qu'ils font parti du monde des vivants. 

Janet pris les deux bébés et les emmena dans une autre pièce afin de s'assurer que tout allait parfaitement et qu'il pouvait ce reposer.

Hammond : Je crois que nous allons vous laissez seul. Daniel, Teal'c.

Daniel : On vous suit général.

Jack : Merci encore général.

Hammond : Mais de quoi ? 

Jack, Sam et Jacob étaient seul dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, le silence était le maître absolu de ces lieux. Ils se regardaient tristement et joyeusement. Puis Sam essaya de se lever et ils allèrent tous en direction de la vitre qui laissait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'a côté : un infirmier était entrain de prendre Jeanne pour l'emmener parmi le monde des morts qui était déjà présent pour elle.

_PUBLICITE  
( je sais, je sais, c'est pas gentil )_

**Salle de la porte des étoiles**

3 jours après la naissances des trois bébésTout le monde était dans la salle de la porte des étoiles, ils écoutaient ce que disait le général Hammond.

Sam et Jack étaient au premier rang, accompagné de Teal'c, Daniel et Jacob.

Hammond : J'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de Théo et David O'neill. 

Tout le monde applaudi.

Hammond : Malgré cela je suis triste de vous annoncer que Jeanne O'neill est décédé lors de sa naissance... 

Ils fit un discours touchant qui dura une vingtaine de minutes. Il fut pleurer Jack et Sam qui ne c'était pas remis encore du décès de leur enfant.

Une fois le discours fini tout le monde parti retrouver ces occupations habituelle. Sam et Jack allaient partir quand le général Hammond les rappela.

Hammond : Colonel ! Major ! 

Jack et Sam se retournèrent.

Jack : Qui a-t-il général ?

Hammond : Je voulais vous informer que j'ai préparé pour vous des appartement ou vous pourrez rester avec vos enfants.

Sam : Comment cela ?

Hammond : ca faisait longtemps que je les avait fait préparer, vous vous rappeler, des travaux au niveau 25 ? ... Et bien se sont vos nouveau appartements, spécialement conçu pour deux parents et deux enfants.

Jack : C'est vraiment gentil a vous général Hammond.

Hammond : Mais de rien... Suivez moi je vais vous montrer. 

Le général Hammond parti alors en direction des ascenseurs. Sam et Jack le suivait et il furent bientôt arrivé dans ces nouveau logements.

Sam : Mais c'est magnifique général. 

Le général Hammond n'u pas le temps de répondre que l'alarme c'était mise en route.

Hammond : Mais, aucune équipe est sur une autre planète ?

Jack : Super nos copains les aliens sont déjà de retour, c'est bizarre il ne me manquait pas du tout. 

Suite a cette réflexion ( pertinente ) de Jack, tous coururent en direction de la salle des ordinateurs.

Hammond : Qui est-ce ?

Lieutenant : Nous ne recevons aucun code monsieur. 

Jacob arriva à ce moment la.

Jacob : La porte est ouverte à partir de quel planète ?

Lieutenant : De la planète Vorash... mais... attendez je reçois un code, ce sont les Tok'ra.

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris.

Lieutenant : A os ordres. 

L'iris s'ouvrit est dans la merveilleuse masse bleuté apparu une joli jeune femme.

Hammond,_ au micro :_ bienvenu Anise, veuillez nous rejoindre s'il vous plaît. 

Anise fît ce qu'on lui avait demander puisqu'elle rejoignit le général ainsi que SG-1et Jacob.

Jacob : Que se passe-t-il ?

Anise : J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que Thouéris est de retour.

Jack : Quoi ?

Anise : Deux de nos informateurs étaient dans les troupes de Thouéris, elle a appris la naissances de vos enfant et viens les recherché.

Daniel : Mais je croyais qu'elle revenait seulement quand il avait 5 ans ?

Anise : oui, mais Thouéris sait qu'elle danger représente la Tauri fassent au goaoul'd et a décidé de reprendre ce qu'elle avait fait tout de suite. 

Plus personne de dit rien. Aucun individu ne savait quoi dire.

Anise : Ce n'est pas tout !

Jack : Quoi encore ?

Anise : Thouéris n'est pas la seul a venir chercher vos enfants. Trois grand maîtres goaoul'd arrivent pour essayé de lui prendre.

Daniel : Ben on n'est pas dans la... 

Il n'u pas le temps de finir que le général Hammond le coupa.3

Hammond : Lieutenant, mettez la base en état d'alerte maximal, nous avons de sérieux problèmes. 

Tout le monde se regarda inquiet. Sam et Jack se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autres, ils étaient au bord des larmes. Il venait de perdre, il y à peine trois jours leur fille et maintenant il venaient d'apprendre que tout les goaoul'd étaient à la recherche de leur deux autres enfants.

Ils étaient déboussolés et désorienter et il ne savait plus quoi pensez...

_A suivre prochainement dans vol d'enfant..._


End file.
